


Between Two Fires

by beemotionpicture



Series: bee's Thor/Bruce Week 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon, M/M, Post-Avengers, Thor/Bruce Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture
Summary: Thor and the Hulk are a blaze on the battlefield.





	Between Two Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Fire

They are complementary, two fires that feed off each other. They are wildfires that spread destruction rapidly from one place to another. 

 

When Thor strikes with Mjolnir, the Hulk shows off with his fists. Thor lets out a battle cry and Hulk answers with a defeating roar. 

 

Bruce, at the back of his mind, is silent, barely lucid. It is after the battle that he shines through. 

 

Bruce is the fireproof being that can walk between them, unscathed. Bruce is the only one that can handle the Hulk’s temper, and the only one that can tamper the frenzy Thor so easily gives into during a fight. 

 

Would that make Bruce water?

 

No. Bruce is the scorched earth that remains in the afterman of a forest fire. Thor’s essence rains down upon him, and the Hulk curls up and hides beside the river beds of lush woodlands. 

 

Bruce is so, so scarred—third degree burns that numb his hands, his mind—caught between a rock and a hard place, except both places are lit with heat. 

 

The landscape of Bruce’s mind is normally empty—a dark pitch black abyss that absorbs all light. He quite prefers it that way. But Thor and the Hulk intrude and, while they are welcome, they disrupt the semblance of peace Bruce has crafted for himself. 

 

In his mindscape, he rests between the two large figures, spooning Thor’s warmth while the Hulk is a heavy preference of heat at his back. 

 

The three of them make an odd sight, to any who look. 

 

But during these moments of sleep, Bruce blazes as brightly as the other two, protecting them, shielding them, loving them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Thor-centric discord](https://discord.gg/4dahRt8), if anyone is interested in joining. This is an INCEST-FREE server.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://beemotionpicture.tumblr.com).


End file.
